


Talking Leads to Kissing

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Len come to an understanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Leads to Kissing

Chris smiled as he sat down on the porch to wait. He figured it would take the good doctor about fifteen minutes to recoop and come looking for him. The question was would he accept the unasked question or would he reject it.

Picking up his PADD he decided to kill time by researching places to for skiing or snowshoeing once the weather cleared. He found several trails he'd never been on before and tagged them for future reference. Hopefully he'd be able to convince Leonard to come with him.

Looking at his watch he realized it had been longer than his initial estimated time. Suddenly he was unsure if he'd read the doctor wrong or if he was just taking longer to process. He really hoped it was the latter. Just as he was starting to really second guess his actions, he heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow. He knew the only other persons out was McCoy.

Chris never moved from his seat as the doctor stomped up the stairs and came to s stop when their legs were touching.

"What in the sam hell was that?" McCoy demanded.

Chris couldn't help but smile. "You really have to ask?" he countered knowing full well he was playing with fire.

"Good God man. Why?" Leonard asked, exasperated.

Again Chris couldn't resist poking just a little. "Why do you think?"

Leonard sighed and plopped down next to Chris on the two person seat. He really was at a loss for words. Not that he could think of anyway. Finally he turned to Chris and asked, "Why?" again. This time gentler.

Chris repositioned to face Leonard. "I could give you a whole host of reasons you'd scoff at so I'll just say, I wanted to."

"Fair enough," Leonard conceded. "Was it some kind of experiment or test?" he has no idea why the Captain would want to kiss him, not that he didn't find the Captain attractive, because he did, but he didn't want to be some part of experiment.

"Only as far as to see if you were interested," Chris answered.

"Okay," Leonard sighed. Reaching out, he took Chris's hand, tugging him closer. "I am," he admitted as he kissed the Captain's palm.

Chris smiled, this was what he wanted to hear. Taking Leonard's hand he repeated Leonard's action whispering, "good."

They sat there, hands clasped between them, not speaking. Neither one was quite sure of what they wanted to say next. Or do for that matter. When they finally started talking it all came out. There were things to be considered besides the obvious. Age, although that wasn't a huge difference. And rank, which was a big difference. But it was the question of was this a short term thing while they were here or could this be the start of something long term?

Leonard was the one more worried about everything, so once they got the big things out in the open they were silent again. Unsure of where to go next, he just said, "So..." he still didn't have the words to continue with whatever he was going to ask.

Chris knew, he understood. Now that it was upon them he wasn't sure either. "So, slow?" and when he saw Leonard nod. Slow meant that this wasn't a passing affair for either of them. "Definitely not short term?" Leonard's smile was all the answer he needed. Pulling Leonard closer, until the doctor lay in his lap, he cupped his cheek and sinking his hands into the doctor's thick dark hair and kissing him properly this time.


End file.
